cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairies
"Start Running! Crush Fitness King" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Fairies is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Power Performance Fitness Challenge event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The event also had a story quest, Start Running! Crush Fitness King; the prologue from that quest will be covered in Immersive Fighting Field, while the epilogue will be covered here. Both Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-180526) and Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-190526) appear in this quest, the former will be referred to as Fude 180526 and the latter as Fude 190526 for simplicity. Fude 180526 welcomes everyone to the rock climbing wall, and introduces herself and Fude 190526. Fude 180526 looks at the wall and wonders if it is even possible to climb the wall with such tiny grips. She introduces Wong Tai Sin, and asks him if he is ready for the challenge. He says that he might not win, but it won't be because he didn't try. She asks him if he rock climbs in his free time, and he says he doesn't but he used to watch goats climb cliffs. Fude 180526 asks Fude 190526 for her opinion, and she responds that if a goat can do it, Wong Tai Sin can probably do it easily. Fude 180526 then explains the rules - one has to reach the top and press the button before time runs out, and no Sage Arts can be used. She also mentions that he may run into Zhao Gongming and Sun Wukong and their assistants while climbing. Fude 190526 asks if that is dangerous, but Fude 180526 says that Li Tieguai has set up safety nets for them; Li Tieguai watches from a distance and scratches his head awkwardly. The contest then begins. As he is climbing, Wong Tai Sin runs into bird AI assistants, and Fude 190526 wonders why they are allowed to fly; Fude 180526 just mentions that wings are allowed. He eventually runs into the other trainers, who manage to catch up to him pretty quickly. Despite not seeming very fast, though, he manages to reach the top before the others. The other contestants are covered on their respective quest pages; Qingshui Zushi in Immersive Fighting Field, Wufu Qiansui in Unbalanced Broken Bridge, and Baosheng Dadi in Reach the Peak of Perfection. In the epilogue for the event, Fude 180526 welcomes everyone back to the main stage and introduces herself and Fude 190526. She congratulates everyone for their performance, and says that they all really lived up to their names. She thanks Zhao Gongming and Sun Wukong for helping out as trainers, with Zhao Gongming remarking that while they are strong she won't lose next time while Sun Wukong admits he was careless. Fude 180526 then thanks Cao Guojiu and Li Tieguai for their help in setting up the competition. She then mentions that everyone will receive a box of peaches from West Queen, while all the competitors express their satisfaction. Fude 180526 then says that they seem to have forgotten to mention something important, and says that the training session was recorded and the footage will be used for their ads, much to the surprise of the competitors. Baosheng Dadi remarks that she knew Cao Guojiu wouldn't let them use the arena for free. Fude 180526 then mentions that the most popular contestant will get a peach feast voucher, and announces that Baosheng Dadi was the winner. Everyone congratulates her for her win, and Fude 190526 explains that the reason she won was likely because her skill was unimaginable in the rope climbing course, and her technique was flawless. Fude 180526 asks Baosheng Dadi for a few words, and she thanks everyone for their support and says that she believes the training session has strengthened their mind and bodies. Fude 180526 thanks everyone and concludes the competition. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the training version of Wong Tai Sin Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Success!: '''What mental strength! The challenger stayed composed throughout even against mounting pressure. Trivia Work in progress.